More Than it Meets the Eye
by hitomi-chan
Summary: Ever heard of love at first sight? Well, it was hate at first sight for Van and Hitomi. But what happens when Van has a bet to make Hitomi fall for him in time for the prom? How is he gonna do it when there's a blondie in the way?R
1. false Dreams

**Hello I'm Hitomi-chan!!! *before I was known as sakura^-^, yup, that's me!* 

 He-he, this is my first fan fic!!  I love fan fics!! I have been trying to upload this thing for a while, and now I finally found how to @.@ I have known this site for almost a year, but I haven't joined it until now!!  I really enjoy writing, which includes, fan fics, and sometimes writing poems, but not as much as I love drawing!!! When I step out from the prehistoric age and actually learn how to put my work in a site for fan art, I'll do so, and don't worry, I'll tell you ^-^

NightAngle has already told me how to, but I still don't have my scanner installed-.-  don't be too hard on your flames!!!* but they are acceptable!* I love reviews just like any other human being and I think it's very important to know what you peeps like about my fic and what you peeps don't like about it, so than I can try my hardest to improve my writing.*and make you happy*  If you're still alive from my big boring intro, than, um…read my fic????  Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!^-^  WARNING, WARNING!!! This is a H/V fic, for any Allen lovers out there, DON'T read this fic!!!*also includes some serious Allen bashing!!!^-^**

:p oops…hee-hee,  I almost forgot, I want to dedicate this chappy to NightAngle for being so nice and e-mailing me every so often!!^-^ and LOVE WITCH for not giving up all her hard work that she has put in her fics.* I love her work!* Even when the worst came, she still stood high and continued, great job!!!  Okay, now on with the chappy!!!

*Disclaimer*** **I don't even know why I have to do this, but what the hey!!  Okay, I don't own any of the characters *even if I really wanted too, especially Van *drool*  so don't sue me, I'M INNOCENT!!…okay, now you can read^^

LiSt Of ThInGs To NoT make YoU cOnFuSeD @.@ 

*my comments*

"character talking"

**_character's thought_******

third person speaking (narrator) 

More Than it Meets the Eye 

**Chapter one- false dreams**

#third person#

  It was now early spring, where the flowers were starting to blossom, there were always blue sky, the birds sang throughout the day with its beautiful melody, everything was so perfect that it seemed to be a dream.  The sun was now setting with its glorious rays playing upon Hitomi's face.  Hitomi had a delightful smile across her face as she recalled the day's event with, no other than Allen Shezar, her big time crush.  She had a crush on him since, um, since she realized boys existed.  Hitomi sighed as she lay back on Allen's muscular chest while they both watched the sun set.  

"Thank you Allen, this was a wonderful date", said Hitomi with a light blush decorating her cheeks. 

"No Hitomi, I'm the one that should be thanking you for accepting my offer",  Allen replied as he lifted her face to meet his.  " I have always waited for this moment, and I want to tell you something very important," he paused to see if he had her full attention, which he did, so he continued, "Hitomi, I have to confess to you, I-I-I  have always loved you", Allen stated as he looked away, afraid that his worst nightmare would come true, rejection.

  "Oh Allen, and I thought this was a one sided love", said Hitomi with her voice oozing love and happiness. 

 As she said this, Allen snapped his head to her direction with wide eyes to see if he was  really imagining things.  He searched her eyes to see if he found any sign of what she said was false. His facial expression relaxed as he only found love in those  beautiful emerald eyes of hers, love for him.  "Hitomi" whispered Allen as his face lowered to capture her lips with his, just as they were about to touch…BLANG-BLANG-BLANG!!!!!!

"AH!!!!" was all Hitomi could say as she crashed to the ground from her bed. 

*hee-hee, thought that was true, eh?? Never!!! I vote for H/V all the way!!

 Besides, Allen bashing is way more fun!!* 

"Stupid alarm." mumbled Hitomi before breaking the alarm with her killer punch. "oops," grinned Hitomi sheepishly.  "I needed a new alarm anyway."

Hitomi made her way to the bathroom and looked at her reflection.  "It just had to wake me up at the best part of my dream!" complained Hitomi as her thoughts drifted to the dream once more, thinking how a dream could be so real.  "At least it felt real." Added a blushing Hitomi as senses from her dream flooded into her mind. "Ah, I should have known it was a dream, it was too good to be true.  He would never ask me out." Confessed Hitomi, even though she was the most popular girl in high school, she couldn't think that Allen could choose her from all of  her friends, especially Millerna, the most beautiful girl in school.  She still didn't understand why she  was the most popular girl if Millerna was beautiful, nice, funny, and she had to admit, she also had a killer body.  So why was she more popular???  Could it be her father's wealth???  Mr. Kanzaki was a well-known lawyer and had a lot of success. Not to mention that his family were of wealthy Bankers, and since he was the only child, he inherited all when his mother died of a stroke two tears ago. 

** _Maybe that's the reason_**, thought Hitomi as she glanced at her clock.. **_Oh, only 8 am,_**Hitomi's head snapped back at the clock.  " Holy shit!!! I only have 10 minuets before I have to leave for school!!" cried Hitomi while she ran around the room like a maniac trying to find something to wear.  When she was ready to leave, she cursed once more to the alarm clock and than dashed like mad to school.

**hee-hee, sorry for the short chappy, but I had to end it there.  I love reviews, please tell me what you think!!! If no review, no story!!!  muha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!*evil laughter with fangs sticking out* no, seriously, if I don't get more than 5 reviews or something, I might give up and move  underground or something. Like I said before, not to harsh with flames!!! Until the next chappy !!!*cough, maybe* 

hitomi-chan^-^    *I have decided to change my name, since there  was already another sakura, even though  I found this site first!!  Just kidding!!  It would be too confusing, I wouldn't know if the message was for me or the other sakura @.@ there better not be any other hitomi-chans around  cause I'm not changing!!!!  Only if you ask nicely ^-^* later days!!!

23/03/03


	2. The Bet

Omigod!!!  I am like, so sorry!!  I really wanted to post this fic last week, but I went on vacation, got a of school work, and I just felt plain lazy:p  Thank you so much for the people that have waited,  and yes, I'm still writing this fic. And yes, I'm not dead thank you very much.   And thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!!!!!!!!!!!  I never thought I would get sooo  many!!  Thank you, thank you!!*bows*  this makes me so happy!!  I thought people would like my other fic, "Mediator Hitomi" better than this, but I guess I was wrong^^  and as a reward, here is the new chappy!!!^-^ oh yeah, me b-day was exactly a week ago, I'm finally 14!!!*cheers*

Disclaimer- I don't own Escaflowne (even if I wished I did *sniff*) so don't sue me.  I only write fics for fun:)

*~*Here are thanks for all the people that reviewed and for who e-mailed^-^*~*

                                                                        *****

**Niffer**- I'm glad you liked it!! Thanks for the review^-^

**CrazyCoolGurl25**-thanks!! Here's a new chappy for ya!!

**hitomi21**-thank you, thank you!!

**Ruby**-I thought the same thing!!  But than I changed, because I don't all of my fics to be based on movies or books, I want to have some fics of my own creation.  Well, thanks for the review, I may use the idea, maybe^^

**fireangel**-(laughs her head off)  thanks for the funny review!!  It was awesome!!  It made me feel special, and that someone really appreciated my work, thanks^^ and maybe I should do that again, eh? Kidding! And Allen bashing will come soon, so don't worry;) enjoy the longer chappy!!

**Fushizen na**-yup, it's me.*grins like a maniac*  after sooo long, I have decided to join you guys!! So, here's the new chappy^^

**Princess Neptune**-Thank you!! I hope you enjoy the new chappy!!

**Ria Fanel**-sorry for the delay, and don't worry, I'm sure you do great with h/v, and if you need help, there is always little old me^^ enjoy!!

**Bellerein21**-I'm glad people actually thought the dream was real, I kinda wanted to scare you people^^ and of course Allen bashing is fun!! h/v rocks!! Enjoy the new chappy^^

**Love Witch**-Thank you soooo much for the nice review!!!!  I admire your hard work, keep writing girl!! c ya!!

**Candyfloss**-I'm happy that you liked it so far, I hope you like the new chappy;)

**Dariel**-*laughs* thank you sooo much!!! yup, it was only a dream. Thanks for not choking me:p and bad Hitomi is dreaming of Allen, should we get her?? Heehee*grins devilishly* anyway, I'm glad you like the beginning and here's the new chappy!!  I hope you enjoy!!  And keep writing your fic, it's awesome girl!^-^

**Jess131346**-don't worry, I'll bash Allen *holds up a plastic hammer* uh..*changes to an electric chain saw* now that's better! Anyway,  glad you liked the start^^  

**SabineballZ**-Okay girl!!  a gotta longer chappy just to make you happy^^*and others* enjoy!!!

**NightAngel**-yeah, I know, I'm pretty greedy:p I am soooo happy you liked the start.  I hope you like my chappy^^ continue with your fics, they're cool!!

**CinderellaxVan**-Glad you liked the dream idea^^ a new chappy for ya!! And don't forget to continue with your awesome fics!! 

**PrincessCool**-Oh my god!! It made me so happy you loved this fic!!  And well, they're relationship right now isn't the best, but it'll get better, I promise^-^*otherwise it wouldn't be a h/v fic, now would it?* enjoy me new chappy!!

**A. Amishi**-Thank you so much for e-mailing me.  That was really sweet.  I'm glad you liked my fics. And yes, I'm now 14^^ thanks! And don't worry, I'm still gonna carry on, I just have A LOT of schoolwork and some new fics that I'm plotting.  Enjoy me new chappy and tell me what you think, it's very important for me to know what people think about my work, well, anyway, enjoy!!

                                                                      *****

Ah!!  Thanks you sooo much for your wonderful reviews!! It really made me see how much people liked it^^ I thank you all for waiting so long for this moment, and I really hope you enjoy this new chappy:p now read!!!!!!!!!!!

And I almost forgot, I dedicate this chappy to A. Amishi, thanks for taking your time to write me an e-mail, and encouraging me to continue with my fics *which I would anyway* your words helped me give an extra strength in finishing this chappy as soon as possible. thank you^-^

*~*More than it meets the eye*~*

Chapter Two-The Bet

     #Third person#

"Do you know where the hell is Hitomi???" asked an impatient red haired girl while she kept glancing at her wristwatch every ten seconds.  "Chill out Yukari, she'll make it before the bell, she always gets here before the last second, literally." chuckled a Blondie beside Yukari, Milleara, as she remembers most of the school mornings with Hitomi getting to class just as the bell went off.  "I know, I know, it's just that we're now in high school for heaven's sack!!!  I just thought she would be able to get here on time by now." mumbled Yukari with a sigh.  And not a moment too soon, Hitomi came bursting through the doors, stumbling on her way ever so clumsy.  "Did…I…make…it?"  Asked a desperate Hitomi barely above a whisper.    BBBRRRIIINNNGGGG!!!!

"I think that answers your question, Hitomi." States Merle, a pink haired girl as she laughs at her friend's joyous express plastered across her face.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." came a masculine voice with laughter behind the two girls.

**_Oh great, show off just decided to drop by.   _**thought Hitomi as she rolled her eyes.  **__**

"What happened?  Did the cat eat your tongue?" teased Van mockingly, receiving a soft laughter from the classmates.

"Just leave her alone you Jack ass!" said Millerna hotly.

  **_Just ignore him, Hitomi.  Don't pay attention to him_**. **_Stay cool_**.  Thought Hitomi while fixing her attention on her hands.

"Is this our Hitomi? Our screamer head?  If you're not feeling well, you should go home." Said Van playfully, ignoring Millerna's colourful language towards him.              **_Just think about pleasant things.  Think about flowers.  Yeah, flowers are pleasant, flowers are good.  They are very good.  Okay, I give up!_**Thought Hitomi as looked up directly at Van. "Van, shut the hell up." Spat Hitomi with great annoyance, trying her hardest not to strangle Van. 

"Ouch, such language for a young lady.  Hasn't your mother taught you any manners?" teased Van with a smirk spread across his face as he approached Hitomi.

"Look who's talking!!  Hasn't your mother taught you any manners by not being rude?  Especially with ladies, like myself, said so yourself." Snapped back Hitomi. 

"Whatever snob." Said Van while he was trying to fight back a laugh.

"I AM NOT A SNOB!!" roared Hitomi as she frantically paced around the classroom.

"Could you be a little louder, so that everyone in the building can hear you?" asked Van innocently.

"THAT'S IT!!" yelled Hitomi as she jumped on Van, tackling him to the ground.

"Hey!!  Stop feeling me!!" exclaimed Van while laughing his head off.

Before Hitomi could explode mentally and physically, a teacher entered the classroom. At that same right moment, Hitomi leaped up as if Van was on fire, and rushed to her seat with a bright coloured tomato as a face. 

 "Okay class, enough of fooling around."  Announced Mr. Yoziki, the English teacher.  "Now, I would like you to read from page thirty-three to forty-seven please, once your done reading, I would like you to work on a two page essay based on it.   Double spaced and font fourteen.  The deadline will be on Friday." Said Mr. Yoziki with a monotonous voice, the kind that makes you fall asleep with boredom, bring on the pillow.  The class was then filled with groans from unhappy students.  "Now, now, the sooner you start, the sooner you'll end this." Requested the teacher with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

****

**_This is going to be a long, long, day._** Thought Hitomi 'cheerfully' while reading the context of the book and writing notes to help her with writing her essay paper, trying to ignore the funny faces Van kept making at her direction.  **_Yup, It's gonna be a long day._**

*****

It's now the time of the day where all the hungry students make their way to the cafeteria to have a good, un-healthy meal and, of course, to socialize. Towards the back of the cafeteria, Hitomi and her friends are seating down, having their lunch.

"And so I said, why would I wear something pink, if my nails are green? Like, hello?  She sooo does not have any fashion sense." Admitted Millerna while glancing at her evergreen nails.

"Okay Millerna, but it's not really important." declared Merle as she grabbed her chocolate bar.

"Of course it is! Green doesn't match with pink, right? Nuh-uh." Stated Millerna as she popped a piece of popcorn on her mouth.  Millerna is well known for her addiction towards popcorn, so no one dares to bring popcorn for lunch, otherwise there won't be any lunch for themselves, which makes her yearn the name "popcorn girl".

"Geez, you're making such a big fuss over some dumb combination!" complained Merle.

"I am not!" protested Millerna childish. 

"Hitomi?" asked Yukari, ignoring the little fight next to them.

"Umm." was the only reply Hitomi could give to Yukari, she was too engrossed on her tuna sandwich.

"Why do you get so easily bugged by Van?  Almost anything he says makes you steam!!" Yukari pointed out with that voice of I-know-everything.

"Yeah, why do you hate him so much?  I mean, he is just sooo dreamy!" asked Merle with stary eyes, already forgetting completely that only seconds ago she was having a major tongue fight.

"Merle, any guy that wears tight jeans you're drooling and keep on blabbing about them for a week!" Complained Millerna, remembering the time when Merle fell head over heals for Leonardo de Caprio, and went on and on about him for a month.  To this very day, it still brings a shiver down Millerna's spine every time she remembers.

"Hey! That's not entirely true!!!  There was this one time when I went crazy about Gaddess, and he is the guy that wears the most baggiest pants ever.  He could probably make it a dress with it." Pointed Merle out with a matter of faculty.  

"Yeah, now that you mention it, you're right…" Millerna paused as she saw the glares Hitomi and Yukari were giving her.  "Hee-haw, sorry, you can, um, continue." said Millerna as her cheeks turned a nice shade of pink. 

" Thank you, but haven't you ever seen how he's a pain in the ass with me?? And only with me??  The guy can't leave me alone for two seconds!!"  exclaimed Hitomi.  

"Okay, okay.  You have a point, he kinda went over the top today.  But can you come again why you hate Van so much?  Even if he bugs you like, the time you set foot on the school and when you leave.  But for God's sake!! He's like, so hot!!!  I mean, I would give anything to be in your shoes!!  Well, not really, I already have Amano, but if I didn't, you would _so_ be my rival."  Stated Yukari while biting on her apple.

"Be my guest, but it's not as glamorous as you think.  Can you handle a guy bugging you ever since kinder garden?? Asked Hitomi while she finished munching on her sandwich.

"Well, if he's a hunk and has a nice butt, yeah." Responded Yukari before finishing on her apple.

"I agree with Yukari!!" exclaimed Merle happily while Millerna snorted un-lady like at this comment.

"You people are hopeless!" exclaimed Hitomi as she placed her face between her hands in defeat.

"But you haven't answered my question why you hate his guts so badly." Asked Yukari curiously.

"I thought that you would have forgotten by now." Mumbled Hitomi under her breath.

"Well, they don't call me an elephant for nothing." Announced Yukari triumphantly while giving her friend a victorious smirk.

"Maybe it has to do with your food problem." Suggested Hitomi while giving a smirk just as equal as her friend's.

"Hey! That's not true.  I love food, but I work out so I don't get fat and all. Besides, you're getting off the topic, AGAIN!!" said Yukari impatiently while tapping her foot.

"Okay, okay, I give up.  It all started with Van cutting my Barbie's hair in kinder garden." Explained Hitomi with a sigh as she stared at her hands, finding them the most interesting thing in the world at that moment.  

Silence…

More silence…

Even more silence…

Uh,…more silence?

Hitomi lifted her head up to see her friend's reaction, but she only saw a frantic Yukari trying her hardest not to burst out with laughter, Millerna covering her face madly from the hysterical giggles, and Merle who fell from her seat by now and was rolling on the floor as she laughed her head off. 

"Hitomi, that was a pretty good joke, now why do you hate him?" questioned Yukari when she finally got her breath.

"I'm not joking! And it was very important to me, honestly, it was a Christmas gift from my grandma!" shrieked Hitomi with annoyance.  

"Uh-huh, right, whatever you say, Hitomi." Said Millerna sarcastically.

"But I'm telling you the truth!" complained Hitomi.

"Yeah right, it's just an excuse for you to flirt with him.  You lucky devil."  Said Merle while smiling inwardly, waiting for the outburst from her friend.  

"I do not flirt with him! And I definitely don't have any kind of attraction towards him!" roared Hiotmi as her face turned bright red.  **_Note to self, remember to never again share any secrets to your friends._** Thought Hitomi as she tried her best to stop blushing.

"Oh! Blushing just by thinking of him.  That's soooo cute!" exclaimed Millerna as she clapped her hands.

"This is a blush of embarrassment, and NOT because of HIM!" shrieked Hitomi, while her face got even redder, if possible.

"Hitomi, we were only joking." Confessed Merle.

"Well, it wasn't funny." Said Hitomi as her face turned back to normal.

"Ah, we're sorry, baby." Said Yukari friendly.

"Well, anyway, and Van never even said sorry. Nothing.  Nada.  Zilch."  Said Hitomi.  "And don't call me baby." Added Hitomi playfully.

"That's the reason?  That's why you hate him?  Hitomi, if I thought you were crazy, now I know for certain you ARE crazy." Said Yukari with disapproval.

"But after that he kept on bugging me and hasn't stopped ever since!" complained Hitomi.

"Still not a good reason why to hate such a hottie as Van." Stated an unimpressed Merle.

" And stop calling Van a hottie!! He is not a hottie for crying out loud!! Now, Allen is a great example of a hottie." Suggested Hitomi with great approval.

"Urgh, you mean blondie?? Seriously Hitomi, you obviously don't have good taste, unlike myself.  I mean, the guy is so gay!!  Look at how long his hair is!!  And he takes ages to comb his hair, no guy is that obsessed with their hair!!" Shrieked Yukari in disgust.

"AARRRGG!!  Do NOT call my Allie a fag!! Come here you!!"  Bellowed Hitomi as she leaped out of her seat and chased Yukari with her water bottle as a "dangerous" weapon.  Leaving Millerna and Merle stunned as their two friends chased after each other around the cafeteria.  

"Okay… whatever happens, we don't know those two, right?" Asked Millerna as she turned around to face Merle.

"Absolutely." Agreed Merle as the two continued munching on their lunch.

*****

Van scanned the area of the cafeteria, trying to find a certain emerald-eyed cuttie.   And sure enough he found her. Hitomi was running after Yukari like a mad woman while swinging her water bottle in the air.  He could hear Hitomi faintly screaming, "Come here you hooligan!!"   **_Those two will never change. _**Thought Van as he finally tore his gaze from the two girls with a snort as he sipped his coke. 

 "Hey, Van! Why do you enjoy teasing Hitomi so much?  Did you ever check out her ass?  God, what is the matter with you?  Lucky bastard.  You're probably just trying to get her attention. Or even better, you're a fag." Said Dilandau with a smirk. 

"Well, I guess she just can't keep her hands off me." Stated Van proudly, ignoring the last statement. 

 "More like you can't keep your hands off her!" laughed Dilandau.  

"Are you kidding me? I bet every girl wants to be in Hitomi's place.  I'm irresistible." Bragged Van happily. 

"What are you trying to say Vannie boy?  Can you make any girl, including Hitomi, fall for you?" Questioned Dilandau curiously. 

"Of course, who can resist such a cuttie as myself?" Said Van before taking another sip of his coke as he gazed at the clear, blue sky. 

"Van." Came Dilandau's voice, snapping Van out of his trance and focused to see Dilandau with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  Van knew this glint all too well.  This glint meant a bet was coming.  And it usually meant trouble.  But never the less, it was fun.  "Okay Dilandau, what's the bet?" asked Van curiously.  

"Well, what if I chose a chick for you to make her fall for you?  Asked Dilandau.

"Okay, what are the rules?" questioned Van.

"The rules are simple, I choose the chick, you make her fall for you until prom, if not, than you'll pay $100.00 bucks.  If you win, than I'll pay." Stated Dilandau.

"Deal." Said Van as he shook hands with Dilandau.

"No turning back." Said Dilandau seriously, tightening the grip in the process.

"Sure thing, man." Replied Van, gripping even harder.

"How about Hitomi?" Suggested Dryden, one of Van and Dilandau's friends, as he leaned casually against the school fence.  

"Awesome choice man.  So Hitomi it is.  What do you think Van?" asked Dliandau while adding mentally, **_Yes!  I'm $100,00 bucks richer in one month._**__

"Why her?" questioned Van puzzled, not sure if the bet was a good choice after all.

"Hey, I choose the girl, remember? And I think I'll stick to Hitomi, besides a challenge is what you always like, isn't it?" tested Dilandau. 

"Yeah." Said Van coolly. **_Great, he just had to pick screamer head._ **

"Well, you better start moving, the clock is ticking and we aren't getting any younger.  You have about a month.  Good luck, from the looks of it, you need all the luck you can get." Said Dryden as he patted a miserable looking Van on the shoulder.

"Thanks, well, see ya later guys." Called Van out as he walked away.  **_Okay, Van, you got yourself into this mess, and you gotta get yourself out of this mess.  Besides, it's not as if Hitomi's not attractive, hell, she is one good-looking chick!  So, it's not gonna be that bad, tiger.  Just play cool and everything is gonna be fine.  Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.  This might seem like it's gonna be fun.  _**Thought Van as he through his empty coke bottle at the trashcan, and hitting right in.  "Yeah, it's gonna be all right."  Finished Van just as the bell rang, making his way for the next class.

Too bad he doesn't know how wrong he is, well, not entirely….

Okay.  I hope you all enjoyed this chappy as much as I enjoyed writing it^-^ now, you know the rules: REVIEW!! Please???  It's gonna take a while before I up-date again. *lots of homework, I got my other fics to work on and…um, stuff!*  this might be the longest chappy EVER, might.  It took me a long time to plot and write, so be patient.  Thanks^^

I love you guys!!

Hitomi-chan^-^   

24/04/03 

****


	3. Ice Princess

Hello you wonderful people!!  I'm so sorry!! *sobs* I was really trying to up-date this sooner, really!!!  But I had so much homework and projects!!  You would never believe!! Also, I had my final exams AND the horrible author's block u_u Sorry!!!  Teachers were just meant to be evil with their evil ways…*sorry for any of you who have parents as teachers, some are nice too!!! * 

Is that it?? *thinks* oh yeah!!  I FINALLY got my pics posted on the net!!  YAY!!!  It's on www.mediaminer.org 

And my name is: hitomi-chan *such creativity* But recently, *including myself* haven't had the privilege of viewing the pics, so, if you're interested, just e-mail me and I'll send ya some pics!! *there's a lot, so it might take a while for all pics to be shown* and I have just recently discovered the world of chat, and I would love to meet new people!!  Don't be scared, I don't bite:p Okay, I hope I haven't killed you people with boredom:) Now, please enjoy my new chappy!!!!!!!!!!!!!

                                                                                  *~*~*~*~*~*

Here's my thank you list for you wonderful people who have reviewed!!!  Thank you!! *bows*

**fireangle**- I totally agree with you!! Baka Van!! *smacks Van on the head* but don't worry, he's gonna be a good boy soon^___^ *hopefully* and Hitomi has no sense what so ever, going after Allen like that *shudders* but she'll snap out of it once she sees the real Van, yeah!! *drool*  and what would be of the story without those insane boys and their bets??  Well, at least this is gonna be for a good cause: and please don't hurt me!!  I have good excuses for my tardiness *points to entry* see!! And thank you soooooooo much for reviewing, I loved it^_~ I hope you enjoy my new chappy!!!

**Love Witch**- Dryden is so smart *pats Dryden on the head* coming up with Hitomi and all:p  and Allen is definitely a Barbie!!  Wanna get him?? *grins evilly while holding a chainsaw* and thanks for reviewing!!  Enjoy the new chappy!!!!

**van lover**-  Van IS hot!! *drool* but so far he is a hot jerk!! *whacks Van with a hammer* BAKA!! What's the matter with him?? Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the new chappy^______________~

**Paige Moonsword**-  YAY!! I'm so happy you liked my fic *and that you laughed* I try to make it funny, so I'm happy, thanks!!!  Enjoy some more laughter in my new chappy, enjoy!!!!;)

**Lani-Anela**- hee-hee, don't worry, Van's gonna be a good boy and chase after Hitomi^__^ and as usual, she's gonna melt in his arms *I hope* enjoy my new chappy and thanks for reviewing!!!!

**Ruby**-so sorry for the delay, here's the next chappy, enjoy!!!:)

**SabineballZ**-soory for taking so long, but now you know my reasons;) and thanks for the compliments, that made me feel special, thanks!! And you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens, right??  And Merle and Millerna are gonna pair up, you'll see who…enjoy the new chappy!!!

**Dariel**-*blush* ahh!!! So many nice compliments *not that I mind:p* and Van and Hitomi are sooo cute teasing each other, eh?? TOTALLY!!!  Thank you for telling me you liked the fic^_~ thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!! Me feel special^____^*grins* and Van and Hitomi are the BEST couple ever!!  YEAH!!! And I think everything is cute too *except Allen* hope you enjoy my new chappy, c ya!!!

**NightAngel**-  wait and see what's to happen with Van and Hitomi *cackles evilly* nah, it's just gonna be 'agua com acucar'^____~ it's okay if you can't answer my e-mails, I guess I'll just have to keep reminding ya!!! And so sweat, I'm working on 'Mediator Hitomi:p  gotta love ya!!  Bye!!*enjoy the new chappy as well*

**Fushizen na**-it's okay if the review is late, I love your review anyway!!!^____^ yup, Van is so hot!!! *grabs Van doll* ah, fooie, gotta get the real Van…anyway!!!  Ummmmm, you just gave me an idea *light bulb lights* hee-hee…not gonna say yet;) with your idea, I have new plans for the fic, thank you!!! *it's still gonna be similar to what you said* so, anyway, here's me new chappy, enjoy=)

**Jess131346**-hee-hee *blush* THANK YOU!!!! Sowie for the delay…you know why:) enjoy the new chappy!!!

**Newbie GK**-hello!! *Waves* thanks for the new compliments, they mean a lot to me^___^ I'm also glad you thought it was funny, that's my intention too:p hope you like the new chappy, enjoy!!!!

                                                                                   *~*~*~*~*

Wow!! I still can't believe this is being such a success!! Thank you once again^_~  

Oh yeah!!  Hee-hee…I keep forgetting, this chappy is dedicated to all of you readers, without you, there would be no fic, you're my strength to keep on writing and improving!!;) thanks!!  Sorry once again for not up-dating for so long, I hope you enjoy the new chappy, knock yourself out!! c ya!!!  

 *~*More Than it Meets the Eye*~*

**Chapter three-Ice Princess** 

***all character's Pov***

"BBBBRRRIIIINNNNGGG!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Came Hitomi's sharp scream as she fell from her bed once again with a loud thump.

"Ouch! I really have to stop having realistic dreams about Allen, or at least for my health!  God, these falls are painful!!" complained Hitomi grumpily as she rubbed her back vigorously, while she made her way to the bathroom.

Hitomi glanced at her reflection in the mirror and sighed.  "Okay, morning sun shine!!  It's another day in hell that is called life!" Said Hitomi sarcastically, trying to imitate one of those bimbo cheerleaders as she grabbed her toothpaste and toothbrush.  **_Why can't these dreams ever be true??  Why does it have to be my imagination, oh Allen…_**

"Hitomi? Are you up?  You only got about ten minuets, honey!!"  Came Hitomi's mother's booming voice from the kitchen, making Hitomi snap out of her trance.

"Thanks, mom.  I'll be down in a sec!!" responded Hitomi as she left the bathroom and picked a purple skirt, but was still roaming through the drawers trying to decide on what top she should wear.  **_Why can't we just have uniforms?  It would be so much easier for us, girls.  Well, at least for me_**.  Thought Hitomi shamelessly as she glanced at the clock.  **_Oh my god!!  I've only got six minutes!!_** Shrieked Hitomi mentally as she grabbed the first top she saw and dashed down the stairs.  

                                                                              ************** **__**

**_Oh god, oh god, OH GOD!!!  I better not be late for class!!_**  Screamed Hitomi in her head as she ran as fast as she could and almost tripping over the stairs.  Unfortunately, Hitomi was too hysterical to notice a person standing right ahead of her…WHAM!!!!!  Both Hitomi and the person went crashing to the ground with papers flying everywhere.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!  I just wasn't looking at where I was going." Apologized Hitomi while she scrambled her things together with a blush adoring her face.

"Maybe if you stopped thinking of me so often, you would be able to concentrate on where you're going." Came a too familiar voice. By this, Hitomi snapped her eyes at the person she had bumped into, and almost shrieked by seeing his face.  It was no other than sweet, old Van.  **_Oh, great, my day is now complete.   _**

****

"Ha, ha, very funny, Van."  Mocked Hitomi sarcastically while she attempted to stand up.  No such luck.  Hitomi slipped on one of the papers that was lying innocently on the ground, and as she fell, you could hear a glorious shriek and a loud BOOM.

"Now that's what I call funny!!" exclaimed Van through muffled laughs.  

"ARRGGHH!!!! Van, you're such a jerk!!" spat out Hitomi as she tried once again on standing up, but only managed to fall again. 

"Here, let me help you." Offered Van to help by extending his hand to a disgruntled Hitomi, after finishing his little entertainment.  **_Smooth talkin', Van.  You better make up with being a gentleman, well, as gentlemen as you can get.  _**Though Van as he glanced at Hitomi who looked as if she was about to burst into tears.  **_I really need to work on this; otherwise I'll own Dilandau my three-month allowance._**

****

Hitomi was shocked, she could hardly believe her ears**_.  What happened to him??  Did I hear him right??_**  Hitomi had a stunt expression written across her face, but soon was replaced with annoyance and snobby ness. 

"I don't need _your_ help, thank you very much." Snapped Hitomi as she jumped to her feet, this time not falling back, and collected her things as quickly as possible, scrunching them everywhere inside her jammed folder.  

"Okay ice princess, can I at least help you with your papers?" Suggested Van, as he went on his knees to collect the scattered papers, not even waiting for a reply.

"What is the matter with you, Van???" came Hitomi's annoyed voice, "you are always being such a jerk to me, even a few minuets ago, so why are you now being…being nice all of a sudden??"  Asked Hitomi curiously.  **_It better not be one of his other pranks_**.  Thought Hitomi when she remembered once when Van decided to 'help' her in fifth grade in art class.  After Hitomi had spent three weeks of hard work on a painting of a baby bunny.  Van thought it would look cool if it had a moustache while holding a cigarette.  The horror.

"Uh…is there a problem with that?? Can't a guy be nice once in a while??"  asked Van uneasily, trying to act normal and cool.  **_Man,_** **_you can come up with the lamest excuses ever._**

With this comment Hitomi snorted and mocked, "Yeah, sure, Van.  But _you_ can't, only when pigs fly."  At that same time, she glanced at her watch.  "Oh, no!!  gotta go!!" shrieked Hitomi as she brushed past him, not even glancing back, leaving Van to his thoughts.

                                                                             ***************

"When do you think she'll get here?" questioned Merle as she held five bucks in her hand.

"I say she'll get here in one minuet before the bell." Said Milleara proudly as she held up ten dollars.

"Guys? What on earth are you two doing?" asked Yukari confused while she placed her hands on her hips.

"We're playing a game, betting on how many minuets, or seconds, Hitomi's gonna arrive before the bell.  I say she'll get here less than one minute before the bell." Stated Merle as she placed another two dollars on the table.  With that statement, Yukari rolled her eyes.  **_Those two will never change._**

****

Just at that same moment, Hitomi came through the door, with an annoyed face, and just in time as the bell rang.

"Oh!! Yeah!!  Who's the best??  Millerna, better hand over the ten bucks, girl." said a too cheerful Merle while stretching out her hand, looking proud from her victory.

"Ah, damn." Mumbled Millerna as she handed the ten bucks unwillingly at Merle, who was now grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't know Hitomi since I was a kid for nothin', you know." Said Merle as she winked at Millerna, while she jammed the money inside her backpack, and taking out her materials for homeroom class.  

"Good morning, class!!!  I hope you're ready to start a new day in learning!!" Came the cheery voice of Mrs. Happy, the pudgie social studies teacher.  No-one pays attention to her, she's as blind as a bat, and deaf as ever.  She is also easy on grading, and nobody understands how she got the job, and frankly, nobody cares, so everyone just chats away like there's no tomorrow.  

As Yukari glanced over her shoulder, she saw Hitomi's pissed off expression, wondering what could have happened to up set her friend so much.

Hitomi looked blankly at the black board, and wasn't listening to what the teacher was speaking.  There was something bothering her.  Something to do with a certain raven-haired boy.  **_Why was I so rude to him??  This is probably the first time he's ever been nice to me, maybe today's April fool's day? No, that was one month ago. And I will certainly never forget that day.  So what is it?  I know there was something funny about his voice.  Could he, could he have a crush on me?? No, absolutely NOT!!  Someone can't just start liking someone from one day to another, right?  And why would I care anyway?? It's not like I have a kind of attraction, well, I loath him, but NO romantic attraction what so ever.  And where is Van?  He still hasn't come to class yet, but why should I care? It's not like it's the first time he ditches class, so why am I fretting over it??  Why am I even thinking about him?  AHHH!!!!  This is so confusing!!!! _** Before Hitomi could finish her mental conversation, she was distracted when a folded piece of paper landed gently on top of her desk.  Curiously, she unfolded the piece of paper.

_Hitomi, what's up??  Why do you seem so annoyed today? Is it because of Van? I'm all ears _^___^

Yukari 

Hitomi quickly replied and threw the paper over to Yukari, not even caring if Mrs. Happy saw it, she didn't see anything anyway.

_I'll tell you everything at lunch, okay??_

Hitomi 

                                                                              ***************

"So…what's the problem that's haunting ya?" asked Yukari as she casually leaned against the school wall while sipping on her coke.

"Um, I don't even know how to start this, but, Van was nice to me today." Blurted Hitomi the last part, while she glanced at the ground, embarrassed.

"Uh…and that's a bad thing?" asked Yukari as she lifted her brow at her weird friend.  "Wait!!!  Did you say Van, meaning our Van, Jerk Van?"  Asked Yukari shocked.

"Yeah, the only." said Hitomi meekly.

"Are you sure??  Wasn't it someone else that looked like him or something?  Maybe you need glasses, Hitomi.  You're always complaining that the teacher writes too small, but I can see perfectly well."  Said Yukari while nagging in a motherly manner.

"Yukari, you're in the first row, while I'm in the last freakin' row!!  Not to mention I got Van's big head in front of me!!" exclaimed Hitomi.

"Still, it could be a sign." Pointed out Yukari.

"No, I don't think so, and the guy teased me, only Van would have the nerve, the jerk!" said Hitomi as she clenched her fists.  "But than, he got all soft and offered to help with the papers that was all over the place!!  And even when I snapped at him, he didn't retort back.  I don't understand him, something's wrong with…" Hitomi paused when she noticed Yukari's dreamy expression and a goofy grin plastered across her face.

"Uh…Yukari?" asked Hitomi nervously, not certain if she wanted to hear what her friend was going to babble.

"Love is in the air!!  Hitomi, didn't you notice??  Van has the hots for you!!" clapped Yukari with glee.

"HE WHAT??" shrieked Hitomi in horror.  

"He has a crush on you! It's so obvious, I thought about that when we were on junior high, but you would clearly kill me, with all that thing about the prank with frogs in your locker and all.  I mean, he can't keep his eyes off you, even if it's because he teases you, but some guys do that when they like a girl, you know?  They're too afraid to admit their feelings for them, so they tease the person to get their attention, don't you get it??  I think it's only now that he's thinking of showing his affections for you, it's sooooo sweet!!" said Yukari as she bounced around Hitomi.

"He likes me??" whispered Hitomi blushing madly.

"DUH!!  Who knows, he might just ask you for the prom or something."  Said Yukari.

"But, I want to go with Allen!!" exclaimed Hitomi, trying to loose the blush.

"You're still after blondie??  When will you give up?" asked Yukari disgustedly.

"When he realizes I exist." Said Hitomi disappointedly.  At this, Yukari softened and brought Hitomi into a friendly hug.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound harsh, it's just, it's just that I think you deserve better, you know?  How can I make it up to you??  Oh!! I know!!  How about we watch Allen play after school? I certainly don't want to, but I know someone will." Suggested Yukari while winking at her friend who in response blushed.

"Really? You'll do that for me??" asked Hitomi joyously with shinning eyes.

"Of course!!  That's what friends are for, right?  And if you really want Allen, I'm not the one stopping you; I just want to see you happy.  Even if I don't like him and think he's gay.  But hey!! It's your life."   Said Yukari playfully in the last part.

"Thank you, Yukari, you're a true friend." Said Hitomi grinning happily.

"Nah, it's no big deal," replied Yukari with a wave of her hand, "we better head back to our lockers, the bell is gonna ring in any minuet." Suggested Yukari as she saw the school clock.

"Okay" said Hitomi while she threw her garbage away, and hand in hand, both girls left the lunch area singing and laughing like school girls, not even caring the weird glances people kept giving them, or that a blond youth had herd their whole conversation...

                                                                         ***************

Sorry for the short chappy, I thought to go on, but it just wouldn't fit.  I'm definitely gonna up-date sooner than my earlier up-dates, this is my last week of school!! *cheers* so you can see I'm gonna do loads of writing=) since we get no homework and do nothing, got for me^-^  I might not be able to write over the summer *since my family decides to travel all over the place during summer holiday, I'm leaving on the 9th* but don't worry, I'll try to write whenever I can, and I might even have the opportunity to up-date *maybe if I use my grandmother's computer, umm…*

Anyway, thanks once again for waiting so long for this chappy, you peeps are the best!!  And Allen is gonna show up in the next chappy *evil glare*  hee-hee…please review!!!  I love to hear people's comments, and tell me if I'm going too fast on the H/V fluff…I sometimes just want to write the fluff and forget the rest…hee-hee, bye!!!! *waves* s ya later!!

Hitomi-chan^-^

1&2/06/03


	4. Barbie Boy

Hello you wonderful peeps!!! Yeah, it's me, hitomi-chan, and no, I'm not dead n_n; I know, I know, I said that the up-dates wouldn't take so long...but summer vacations are so good!! Sorry u_u;; and I was having a hard time to sit down and have the inspiration. This doesn't include my ever lasting time on msn ^_^;; yup, I'm a bad girl, AND I had one week with no computer (because I went to club med) I have been having some awful author's block too...and this is for the other fics too, so bare with me please. So I'm gonna have a goal, I'll try to up-date my fics once a month, but no promises. And I have noticed a lot of people have been asking the same thing. "Is this based on ´not another teen movie´"? No, it isn't. To tell you the truth, I haven't watched it. Yup, here where I live (Africa) there is no such thing as blockbusters or movie theater...yeah, I know, really sad, but it's life u_u;; Okay, I think this is enough for now..... On to the thank you list!!!  
  
*~*Thank You List*~*  
  
dillopops- thanxs!!! ^_^ here's the new chappy  
  
Dariel-hi!! *waves* hehehe....thanks n_n;; got scared for a second there....I thought I was going too fast on the fluff for H/V because you MUST feel the difference from hate...to love.....uh...okay, that was very weird, forget it n_n;; and yes, Van is very mean, but that's why we love him, right?? *snatches Van into a bear hug* but unfortunately he's mine ^_^ yes, I'm very evil n_n;; but I still get to keep Vannie. How can Hitomi not faint when Van calls her ice princess?? How? How?? How??? *shakes head* she is very dense...just the way we like her n_n;; and it's very cute too....ice princess *squeals* and Van is gonna have to do a lot of things *includes embarrassing* things to win Hitomi. And she will eventually change her mind......^___^ well, better stop before I write a page for ya...not that you mind :p enjoy the new chappy!!!!  
  
Ria Fanel-hehehe....pigs do fly^^ just that we haven't seen any.....yet. whatever that means...OKAY!!! Vannie boy is gonna be nicer to Hitomi, won't you?? *Van nods head* see?? Now you can enjoy the new chappy^____^  
  
Van lover- oh yeah!!! Van IS so very sexy!!! *drool* ah man....*more drool* okay, read!!! And of course, enjoy^_~  
  
Hitomi21-okay, okay, here's the next chappy^____^ can I have a banana split this time, please???? So good^^ thanks!!!! Enjoy :p  
  
SabineballZ-Yes, Allen has finally entered the fic (not including that awful dream *shudders*) and Van will still do some jokes...no worries^_^ here's the new chappy, hope ya like it :)  
  
J.T.R-yes, I have FINALLY up-dated *claps* enjoy ^_____^  
  
Sha Lo-thanxs for the nice compliment^_~  
  
NightAngel2-slow down Ana n_n;; I'm here! *waves* well, kinda....and sorry for the lack of up-dates, blame author's block! ^_^;; and I'll make sure to keep in touch^_~ no worries, enjoy my new demented chappy!!  
  
Mr. Jack- *blush* THANK YOU!!! Hehe...the whole family is reading this fic n_n;; cool, I hope that you and your cousin (J.T.R) enjoy it^_~  
  
Kagome4-thanxs^____^enjoy the new chappy!  
  
jess131346-*blush* THAXS!! Hope you get a new keyboard ^_^;; and I'll check your fics, just to tell ya how it rocks!! Lol, I mean it^__~ enjoy the new chappy!!  
  
*****THANK YOU!!! If it wasn't for all of ya...and ****** my weird imagination...this would have NEVER continued, so, thanks^_^ I hope you like this chappy....and that the fluff that will come soon, I promise^__~  
  
*~*More than it meets the Eyes*~*  
***Chapter 4- Barbie Boy***  
  
"Why did I say we could come here and watch blondie?" Said an overly bored Yukari as she glanced once again to Hitomi.  
  
"Because," said Hitomi as she popped a piece of crisp into her mouth "you were very mean to me and you said we could watch Allen play as a way to make it up to me, or did you not say that? And blondie is not his name." Said Hitomi dreamy while never taking her eyes from the court.  
  
"Yeah, but your flirtious stares is more than I can bare, good thing I didn't eat much." Said Yukari sarcastically, trying to emitate a barfing gesture  
  
"Ha, ha...very funny,"  
  
"I know,"  
  
"Oh!! Look!!! He's going to score..YES!!!! cheered Hitomi as she witnessed the victory of Allen's team, thanks to him, of course. "Ahh, not only is he handsome, charming, romantic, he is also a leader, a strong commander."  
  
"I think you've been too much time under the sun, young lady," said Yukari jokingly. "I am completely fine, thank you very much," said Hitomi with a pout as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say," Replied Yukari exasperatedly, as she averted her gaze to the ground, finding it a very nice spot to look at. ~What am I thinking?? Allen is so not the guy for Hitomi, Van is.. And what am I doing? Giving heads up for...Allen? Ah, yes. I'm Hitomi´s best friend and I must stay by her side blah, blah, blah., screw it. Hitomi belongs with Van, and not some demanded blondie who can't live without his pocket mirror.~  
  
"Ah!!!!! Look!!! Allen's gonna make another shoot!!" Squealed Hitomi as she hopped up and down. And right when she said those words, Allen shoots the center of the hoop, exactly in the middle. "He scores!!!" screeched Hitomi while she threw her arms in the air and made some weird gestures and movements with them.  
  
"Okay, enough already. You're embarrassing me, and I'm not deaf. I can perfectly see that blondie made a hit." Complained an annoyed Yukari.  
  
"Ah, sorry grumpy grandma, I was having a victory celebration for my soul mate." Replied Hitomi coolly.  
  
"Your WHAT??" bellowed Yukari while she stood up abruptly. "Are you insane??"  
  
"Uh...Yukari, what are you doing?" came Millerna´s voice behind Yukari. At this, Yukari spun around and glared at Millerna. "I was telling Hitomi that Allen-"  
  
"Allen is playing today?" asked a too enthusiastic Millerna.  
  
"Uh...yeah." replied Yukari uncertainly.  
  
"Oh!! Hitomi dear, would you mind moving a bit for me?" asked Millerna sweetly.  
  
"Uh..sure." said Hitomi while she scooted over for Millerna and glanced at Yukari.  
  
"I'm so lucky to know Allen's playing today, he didn't tell me, umm....I wonder why...Oh, no biggie!" said Millerna cheerfully while she added, "I'm so happy you're here, Hitomi, and you too, Yukari. Now we can cheer for Allen even louder!"  
  
"Upiee." Came Yukari´s sarcastic response.  
  
But before Hitomi or Millerna could scold Yukari for her strange behavior, there was a loud shout, "Heads up!" Too late. A ball came flying through the air and hit Hitomi right on the head, causing her to fall from her seat. Everyone came running to her aid, as an unconscious Hitomi lay on the benches.  
  
*****  
  
"Do you think she's okay?" came Millerna´s worried voice.  
  
"Is it possible that she lost her memory?" asked Yukari uncertainly.  
  
"Hi guys" said a very faint voice from behind.  
  
Yukari and Millerna turned their heads to the light brown mob, sticking out from under thousands of layers of bed sheets, even though it was near summer. Emeralds shinning faintly, smiling lightly, was there, Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi!!" said Yukari as she rushed to Hitomi´s side.  
  
"How are you feeling?" requested Yukari.  
  
"Hitomi, are you okay? Anything that hurts? How many fingers do I have? Count how many, Hitomi?" demanded Millerna´s urgent voice as she held three fingers up and shoving them frantically to Hitomi´s face.  
  
"Millerna, chill. I'm fine, thanks. And I would never be able to see how many finger you have, if you continued to press them against my face." Explained Hitomi as she removed Millerna´s hand.  
  
"Ah...sorry. I guess I got carried away." Said Millerna sheepishly.  
  
"How is she feeling?" said a strong masculine voice from behind the girls. Everyone froze, it was Allen.  
  
"Allen!!" squealed Millerna as she threw herself at Allen.  
  
"Uh, hi Millerna." Said Allen inwardly, "How are you feeling, Hitomi?"  
  
"Fine!" squeaked Hitomi with flaming red cheeks. ~He's here, because of me! And he's asking for my well being! Oh, my, GOD!!!!! I can't believe this.~  
  
"Is anything hurting?" Asked Allen worriedly.  
  
"No, no," Said Hitomi too quickly and squeakily. ~God, I sound like such a freak!~  
  
"Good." Said Allen while flashing his trademark smile.  
  
"Uh, Yukari? Millerna? Could you....could you guys leave us alone? Please?" Asked Allen nicely, while Hitomi send puppy eyes at Yukari.  
  
"Sure." Said Yukari through gritted teeth while shooting a death glare at blondie and giving Hitomi I'll-kill-you-later look.  
  
"Bye Allen!!" exclaimed Millerna loudly as she left the room.  
  
"Now," said Allen as he approached Hitomi, "can you walk?"  
  
*****  
  
"You're kidding???" Asked a stunt Hitomi as she walked through the school campus with Allen.  
  
"Nop, I was the one who won first prize at the basketball championship." Stated Allen proudly.  
  
"Wow, that's so incredible.....well, you're a very good player, so I don't blame you for winning. With all that talent and skill.." babbled Hitomi shyly.  
  
"Really? You really think so?" Well, thank you." Thanked Allen happily.  
  
"Uh....um, you're um, welcome..." replied Hitomi nervously as her heartbeat increased.  
  
"Hitomi, you're also a very talented person, you know. I have seen your art work, and I'm amazed at your talent, truly." Said Allen as he gave a reassuring smile at Hitomi, only making her blush deepen.  
  
"I...uh, thank you!" blurted Hitomi as she glanced at her hands, hiding from Allen's piercing eyes.  
  
"I mean it, Hitomi. I can hardly hold a pencil, but you, you're incredible..." said Allen huskily as he neared Hitomi, placing his arm around her in the process, making Hitomi almost die of happiness.  
  
"Hitomi, I'm really sorry about the ball..." trailed Allen as he gazed at Hitomi´s large emerald eyes.  
  
"Allen?" asked Hitomi nervously.  
  
"Shhh...I mean it, it was my fault that damn ball hit ya, and I feel that somehow, I should make it up to you." Stated Allen seriously.  
  
"It was you?? The person who through the ball?? Oh!! Ha, ha.." Said Hitomi as she scratched her head nervously, "It's no biggie, really. See? I'm fine!" Stated Hitomi as she stretched her arms out.  
  
"No, no. You became unconscious! The least I should do is take you somewhere...." requested Allen, as he lowered his head towards Hitomi´s.  
  
"Allen...." whispered Hitomi as Allen continued to lower, only a few millimeters away from her face. ~He's going to kiss me!!!! He's going to kiss me!!!! Did I mention he's going to kiss me?? He's going to kiss me!!!!!!!~  
  
"Hey, Ice Princess." Came an arrogant voice.  
  
At this, Hitomi was up before you could say marshmallow, while Allen smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here, Van?" asked Hitomi with a bit of anger.  
  
"Me? Nothing....just taking a stroll..." Van replied as he smirked.  
  
"Well, I better be off. It's good to hear you're doing fine, Hitomi. We'll talk later about our date, okay?" said Allen as he waved good-bye.  
  
"Okay, Allen.." said Hitomi with flaming red cheeks at the word ´date´. ~ Am I dreaming?~ When Allen was out of sight, Hitomi jumped to her feet, "YES!!!!" Shouted Hitomi, oblivious of Van still standing near the fountain, with an amused expression on his face.  
  
"Boy, you really have bad taste, don't ya, ´Tomi?" asked Van cheekily.  
  
"Go to hell, Van." Snapped Hitomi.  
  
"Ooh...someone's grumpy." Mocked Van.  
  
"Yeah, only when annoying jerks as yourself come around." Replied Hitomi coolly.  
  
"But I'm only a jerk with goodie-two shoes, as yourself." Smirked Van.  
  
"I feel flattered." Said Hitomi sarcastically as she spun around, ready to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Came Van's voice behind Hitomi.  
  
"What?" asked an annoyed Hitomi.  
  
"How are you doing in pottery class?" asked Van curiously.  
  
"Uh, Van? I don't do pottery classes anymore, not since fifth grade...." replied Hitomi, still not facing Van.  
  
"Oh, that's right. Heheh....after that incident with the wheel...." trailed Van.  
  
"No, no. It was the kilm don't you remember? After I left class, you came and blocked all the holes of my clay cat, and caused it to explode in the kiln, due to air block." Said Hitomi sternly.  
  
"Ah...that's right, sorry. The wheel was before?"  
  
"Yes, you poured water inside my pot, and when I returned from the bathroom and began to spin the wheel, it splashed all over my new apron, and the pot was destroyed. It was my best, and it was so humiliating." Said Hitomi through gritted teeth.  
  
"Wow, I never knew they made such an impact on you." Said Van  
  
"Of course they did, you know how much I love art. But I never had chance to tell you how it made me feel, because you would always run away from me if I was ten feet away from you." Retorted Hitomi.  
  
"And with reason." Blurted Van out.  
  
"OOHHH!!! Van." Came Hitomi´s warning voice.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. I'm sorry for all those childish years of pranks. I'm truly sorry. Can you ever find the space in your heart to apologize me?" pleaded Van.  
  
Hitomi couldn't believe her ears....there, standing before her was Van, her rival, her enemy, the person who was the center of her hatred....was begging forgiveness? What was the world coming to? Maybe pigs really do fly.......After realizing she hadn't responded and that Van was waiting for her to reply. "Uh...I better go...I'll see you later, bye!" Before Van could say anything, Hitomi was gone out of sight.  
*****  
  
Ah, finally done!!!! *grins* I hope you liked it, and that you spared me by not making those two kiss n_n;; *shudders* I now how you feel.....Please tell me what you think, I'm gonna start the fluff next chappy, promise!!! REVIEW!!!!! *silence* well, at least I tried n_n;;, bye!!  
  
hitomi-chan^-^  
  
6/08/03 


	5. Simple Apology

Hey! I'm still alive!! *waves flag* and I think it was about time I up-date this fic, so sorry for the lateness!! -.-;;  but it's hard to up-date all the time with six fics all going on at the same time! Not to mention all the work of a high school student, and recently I strained my leg and had to wear stupid crutches for almost two weeks!! I can walk again, just not do any running or standing with my leg straight so far . GGGRRR….honestly, PE is dangerous!! And finals are coming *sigh* must study, blah!! And than sometimes (a lot) I get really lazy XD bad hitomi-chan! Lol^^;; but I'll try to not pass the two month range of not up-dating! This chapter may seem a little……pointless……..but I had to write something to not keep you hanging any longer! But it does help Hitomi and Van's future relationship *cough* so it may not be THAT pointless ^_^;; okay, happy reading!!!

***Disclaimer***-ditto, check all other chapters if you're utterly bored.

*~*~*Thank You List*~*~*

**hitomi21**- ah! *blush* thanks for reviewing and all the nice comments!!! I know it's been a while, but I hope you are still here!! Thanks again, this makes me very happy people like my fic^__________^****

**dark faerie2**-oooh! Hehe, thanks for reviewing!! It's okay you're not hyper, but next time sleep earlier! ^^;; And you ask when Hitomi is gonna get together with Van? *evil laugh* never!! LOL, seriously, it's gonna take a while.  First, they become friends, and than the fun of flirting ;) hehe, I can just imagine Hitomi blushing like a tomato! I'll have lots of fluff^_^ ****

**CxV**-hey, thanks!!! Love it when they bicker, so cute!! hehe^^;;****

**Sabineball Z**-Hitomi is very confusing at times^^;; *pats Hitomi's head* and Van!! That boy can be even worse . but about Van's feelings: I can't say anything, but I can assure you that REALLY soon, he's gonna change….thanks again for reviewing!!! *hugs you*****

**MooL**-haha, I like that movie, but I don't think the fic reminds me of the movie, it's very different, but the movie is cute!! ^__~ thanks for reviewing!****

**Mini-MoonStar**-LOL. Bashing someone is always fun!! But I assure you, in the future chapters, there are gonna be some serious bashing!!! Can't say more than that^_^;; although this chapter there's nothing too important that happens…….enjoy the new chapter^____^****

**kcarrie**-*blush* thanks for the nice compliments, thank you!!!!! *grins* Van will get Hitomi, I promise! *just can't say when* enjoy the new chapter^_______________~****

**Onigiri Momoko**- *sniff* yeah, our hot-headed guy asked forgiveness, but will Hitomi forgive him?? *evil cackle* find out! and you'll see how the date goes:) thanks, and I hope you like the new chapter!!****

**Yugismpuzzle**-*hides behind the sofa* sorry!! blame the teachers for up-dates! ;_; under pressure!! XD I hope you don't hate me too much!! ****

**Dariel**-you meanieT_T I'll find a way to snatch vannie-boy back….and when I do, he'll be all mine, mine I tell ya! Muhahahahah!!!! *cough* okay…^^;; good Vannie, at least you did something right for once interrupting Hitomi and Allen *pats Van*  yeah, Van appolozied because of the bet *glares at Van* but he'll fall in love with Hitomi, won't you boy? *Van nods while gulping at hitomi-chan's evil glare* good. And Allen well……you'll see! I promise, it's something that no-one expected!! At least I don't think so^^;; thank you so much for reviewing!!! *hugs you like mad* they always make me feel happy^_____________^thanks, and read!! Lol****

**Rhapody's Song-**Thanx!! Hope you like the new chapter^____~****

**hmmm…-**thanx!!! The rest of the story is for you to judge, I hope you like it!!! ^___^

*~* Thanks again for everyone who have reviewed! I cherish them all and make me feel *~*

very special, so thanks to you all!!!!! I hope you enjoy this new chapter, even though it doesn't progress the story much, but it does make a difference to Hitomi!! Thanks^_______^

***More Than it Meets the Eyes***

*~*Chapter five-Simple Apology*~*

"Hey, Hitomi!!" shouted Yukari enthusiastically as she started to get her papers organized, wishing to leave the classroom as fast as possible, "God, today was such a long day! I thought the bell would never ring!"

Hitomi laughed weakly, "Yeah, the teachers just kept going on and on! I don't think anyone was paying attention, honestly!"

Yukari nodded with a grin, looking at Hitomi with concern, "how are you feeling?"

"Um...better, thanks," Said Hitomi while tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I had a little bit of a headache, but it's gone now."

"Are you sure? You look a little tired," mused Yukari as she looked at her friend more closely.

"No, no, I'm fine." Hitomi waved her hand at her friend with a forced laugh. 

"Are you hiding something from me?" asked Yukari with a raised eyebrow.

"Where are Millerna and Merle?"  Asked Hitomi while her eyes skimmed past Yukari, ignoring her friend's question.

"Oh, Merle had to leave a little earlier for her dentist's appointment.  Poor thing, she was looking so pale before she left, you know, after that incident with her former dentists," Yukari shuddered, "I promised her I would phone later to see if she survived.  And Millerna? Uh, I think she left just a minuet ago, said something about having to talk to some guy Hiro.  Must be a new boyfriend or something," Yukari shrugged.

"Oh." Was all Hitomi could muster.

Yukari looker at her friend oddly, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Hitomi snapped her head to Yukari's face, "Me?" she squeaked.

Yukari smirked, "Does it have to do with Van?"

"You wish, but in a way," Mumbled Hitomi.  Realizing she had said it, she slapped her hand over her mouth, wanting to ignore the suspicious look her friend gave her, "But it's not what you think, honestly!"

"Of course." Purred Yukari jokingly.

Hitomi had an annoyed look on her face with a tint of pink adoring her face, "It has to do with mostly Allen, if you _must_ know."

Yukari narrowed her eyes in no one in particular, "What happened?"

Hitomi kept quiet, uncertain if she should say anything.

Yukari let an exasperated sigh, "Is it anything over rated for my virgin ears?"

Hitomi flushed furiously as she snorted un-lady-like at the comment of her friend's 'virgin ears', "_NO_!  Take your mind out of the gutter, Yukari!"

Yukari smirked, "I didn't imply in that sense."

Hitomi blushed even harder, if it was possible, "I…uh…."

Yukari laughed heartedly, forgetting she was teasing her friend if she had been making out with her worst _enemy._

"Have you finished laughing?" asked Hitomi annoyed while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes," mustered Yukari between gasps as she slapped her chest to prevent from another cackle of laughter to erupt.

"Okay, well…you see, while I was with Allen..." Hitomi trailed uncomfortably.

"What?" Asked Yukari curiously, wanting to bash the other bickering people around her in pure frustration.

"Uh…remember that walk I had with Allen when I was awake again?" said Hitomi softly.

"Oh, yeah," said Yukari dryly.

"Uh, well…while I was with Allen…. Van showed up." Hitomi coughed nervously.

"Really?" Said Yukari trying not to sound so thrilled with an inward smile.

"Yeah.... but…that's not it." Said Hitomi as she glanced at her hands uncomfortably, admiring her chipped nail polish all of a sudden.

"Than what?" wondered Yukari with an arched eyebrow at her friend's action.

"Well, he.... he was first the usual jerk, you know.  But...but than he was kinda concerned...and asked forgiveness." Said Hitomi while she dug her foot nervously.

"Wow, really? Van asked forgiveness...? What did you do to him?" Asked Yukari jokingly.

"Yukari, this is no joke! I'm serious here!" said Hitomi annoyed.

"Okay, I get your point, but what about his ego? He would never say something like that for no reason." Said Yukari with hidden hope in her eyes.

"That's just the thing, it's unlike him to shove his pride to the side.  And what about the other day? When he helped me?" Thought Hitomi as she recalled the event.

"Yeah, you're right.  There's something fishy.... or, like I said, he likes you." Declared Yukari bluntly.

"Don't fool yourself, we're talking about Van," snorted Hitomi as she shook her head.

"But you never now, he could have just noticed you," said Yukari with an evil grin. 

Hitomi gave a weird look, and snorted again while mumbling to herself, "Or maybe he just needs glasses."

"Yeah, one of those thick glasses, that would make the girls drop dead…. with laughter!" Yukari cracked at her own joke.

"Uh…haha?"

"But maybe it's true, he's always squinting at the board in class," said Yukari with a shrug.

"Do you really think he likes me?" asked Hitomi as she bit her bottom lip, thinking about yesterday's events.

"Who knows," said Yukari as she glanced at her confused friend.

Hitomi maintained silent, obviously thinking about something.  The air became very thick and tense, almost unbearable for Yukari to breath. "So…what did Allen say to you?" asked Yukari, trying to change the subject and avoiding the uncomfortable silence between them.

"He, he..." paused Hitomi when she lifted her head to meet Yukari's questioning eyes, "he…"

"He..." urged Yukari.

"He…. uh…he…." babbled Hitomi nervously as she coiled her hair around her finger.

"Speak up, woman!" barked Yukari.

"He asked me out." Blurted Hitomi hurriedly as she shut her eyes tight.

"HE WHAT??" Bellowed Yukari, "That no-good-for-nothing asked you out????"

"Shhhh!!!!  Be quiet!! I don't need the whole world to hear it!!" hissed Hitomi as she covered Yukari's mouth quickly, noticing a few heads turning their way while giving a weird look.

"Okai, you kan tak your hande oute off my mouf?" muffled Yukari underneath Hitomi's hand.

"Sorry," replied Hitomi sheepishly as she drew her hands back, placing them behind her back.  Before Hitomi could say anything, the bell rang loudly.

"Let's go," said Yukari while grapping her folders and winking at Hitomi, making her friend roll her eyes.

"Are you rehearsing your winking at me for Amano?" said Hitomi cheekily with a smirk as she scooped her own materials in her arms.

"No…haha, where did you get that idea?" said Yukari squeakily with a tint of pink smeared across her face while she walked faster.

"Oh…no reason at all, what so ever." Said Hitomi sarcastically.

Yukari hurried to her locker, trying to avoid Hitomi's eyes.  Already forgetting her locker combination, "Hey, Hitomi, what's my combination again?"

Hitomi rolled her eyes at this, "5-36-26.  Honestly Yukari, I don't know what's to become of you when you're old," said Hitomi while walking slowly, standing beside Yukari, not even bothering to open her own locker.

"Yeah, well, I'll always have you," grinned Yukari sheepishly.

Hitomi snorted, "What would you do without me, eh?"

Yukari rolled her eyes, looking behind Hitomi.  Than, all of a sudden, her eyes grew large. 

Hitomi noticed this suddenly, and peered confusedly at her friend's sudden change of action.  Than, all of a sudden, Yukari leaped past Hitomi, and stretched her hand to Hitomi's locker, grasping a piece of folded paper within her palm.

"Hey! What's that you got from my locker??" asked Hitomi curiously as she looked at what looked like an envelope.

Yukari's eyes sparkled mischievously, "Hitomi's got a secret admirer!!"

Hitomi blushed furiously while stretching her arms in the air, "Shut up!! And give me that!!"

Yukari grinned while circling Hitomi, "Hitomi's got a secret admirer!! And he's in looooove with Hitomi!!" sang Yukari in a taunting voice.

Hitomi growled as she leaped in the air to tackle Yukari, "Come here you!!" 

Yukari shrieked as she sprinted past the laughing students, "Help!! The crazy woman is at it again!!"

"Yukariiiii!!" wailed Hitomi as she followed her friend with flaming cheeks.

Yukari laughed at her friend's futile attempt to make her stop.  **_Damn, why does Hitomi have to be such a good runner? She's coming close soon!!_** Yukari gulped while she pushed herself harder.

"You can't escape me!! I know where you live!" Joked Hitomi as Yukari opened the gym door hurriedly, heading to the track field.

"Noooooo!!!" Yukari moaned as she felt her legs burn and her hard breathing while Hitomi glided through the field to catch her.

"Aha!! And it's here that you meet your doom, muhahah!!!" Hitomi cackled with a deep voice as she tackled Yukari to the ground.

"EEK!!!" Yukari shrieked as Hitomi once again tried to grab the letter from her sweating hands.

"Give it to me, damn you!!!" Growled Hitomi with a frown while Yukari waved her arms all over the place to prevent Hitomi from snatching the letter easily.

"Never!!" shrieked Yukari while laughing at Hitomi's expression.

Hitomi smirked, "So you want war, do you? Well, I'll give you war!" at that, Hitomi brought out her expert hands and started tickling Yukari with no mercy.

"AHHH!" cried Yukari as a gush of air ran from her lips and fights of laughter was replaced, "Hi—ah! tomi aha!!! sto—aha!! P!!! STOP!!" 

"Give me the envelope!!" said Hitomi with much amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Okay!! Haha! Just—ah!!! stop!!" at those words, Hitomi released Yukari from her punishment and grabbed the envelope before Yukari had second thoughts.

"Ewww, it's all sweaty!!" Said Hitomi with a scrunched face while holding the letter by the tip.

Yukari smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I'll open for you if you're worried about my _cooties_."

Hitomi snorted, "I think I can handle."

Yukari rolled her eyes, "Just open the envelope already, I'm dead curious here too!!"

Hitomi paid no more heed as her attention was now fully focused on the pale yellow envelope that was once clean and neat, but now was damp and crinkled, but all thoughts escaped Hitomi's mind as she took a small parchment of paper from the envelope, and a badly shaped yellow rose fell from within the fold.

"Oh, so that's what it was inside!" Gasped Yukari as she noticed the rose lying on Hitomi's lap.

Hitomi glared, "Yeah, and it would be in perfect condition if it wasn't for a certain red haired girl."

Yukari threw her arms in the air, "I already said I was sorry! Geez!! I'm sorry, okay? Now can you please read the damn letter before I go insane??"  
  


Hitomi smirked, "Correction, you're already insane."

Yukari glared at Hitomi, but the glare didn't reach her eyes as they showed laughter in them.

"Alright, I'm reading, geez, it seems as if it was you who got the letter instead of me…" Hitomi's voice trailed as her shaking hands started to open the letter. **_Maybe it's from Allen…._** Hitomi mused.  Hitomi's breath quickened as her heart beat increased with every word she read, clutching the letter painfully.

_  
Hitomi,_

_As I now look at our childhood, I have realized how childish and foolish I have acted towards you, forgive me.  I didn't mean to hurt you, and if I did, I'll do anything to make it up to you.  _

_I know we haven't started straight, but it's never too late to become friends, is it? Hitomi, I want to leave the past behind, and get to know you.  Please, accept this flower as a token to our new friendship; I present you a yellow rose, representing friendship and I hope you won't hate me as much as before._

_Van _

**_Van…_** Hitomi smiled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

awww…there, no cliffy^_______^ a nice fluffy note from Van to Hitomi.  What is Hitomi gonna do? And is the note really for Van's sake of the bet, or something more….? Dum, dum, DUM!!! *cackels* I feel evil now^_^  okay, well, I hope you liked it, and don't worry, from now on Van and Hitomi are gonna start to…flirt!! *dreamy face* anyway, leave a review before you go! I feel very happy and makes me work hard on my chapters, it means a lot to me, thanks!!!! Until next time,

hitomi-chan^-^  

30/10/03


End file.
